Dragged Back Into Assassination
by CarmenEricson
Summary: This is a Assassination Classroom Fanfiction that happens after Nagisa becomes a teacher. He is living a peacefull life wen he is suddenly attaked in the middle of one of his classes. Later, the rest of class 3-E is targeted by a mysterious organisations. Who are they? What do they want? An what does all this have to do with Koro-sensei? I ship Nagisa and Karma
1. Prologue

**Prologue: (Retsu's POV)**

'' _Huh? A trainee''_

'' _you're shitting me!''_

'' _Hey, that's a girl?!''_

'' _Let's pull down her pants and see!''_

'' _Come on, you're in junior high! aintcha?''_

The new teacher stud their silently crying as the thugs surrounded him talking amongst themselves. I finely got up from my seat and decided to join the welcoming party slowly walking towards the mob of people.

'' _Do you know what kind of high school even is?''_

'' _If you don't wanna wind up in the hospital, make this a study hall.''_

The crowd continued threatening the little boy like they did to every teacher that had waked into this compound. Aware class holds the record for braking educators' spirit to the point where they never think of entering a classroom ever again. With a shaky voice he tried to talk back but was ignored. How pathetic.

'' _Th-The bell's rung so take your seats, class.''_ He said with a shaky voice and his face still towards the ground.

'' _Take youw sheetsh, cwassh''_ one of my lakes mocks.

They stepped aside and made way as I passed thought the rowdy crowd and grabbed the bluet by the collar of his shirt.

''You don't get to boss us around! We'll kill you.'' I proclaim bringing his face closer to mine.

At that moment, he no longer appeared scared. He was still looking down like he was doing previously, but, something felt of. Suddenly, a big smile appeared to rise from his lips as he muttered something to himself. He then dropped the note book that he was holding and my attention diverted to the object for an instant. Before I could react, I am sent propelled backwards and my body suddenly rendered unable to move. The little man caught me from behind and puts one of his finger nails to my neck as his other hand restricted my heads movements. I freeze as a terrifying thought crossed my mind, it felt as if I had just had a close encounter with death.

Every one's faces were shocked, with fear apparent in their eyes, as I felt the murderous aura coming from the little man. Pulling up a chair, he paced me on it will I stared at him in bewilderment.

''I do hope you can kill me—before graduation, that is.'' He saide as he piked up his not book and confidently waked to the front of the class. Everyone still in a state of shock me included, looking at his back, even if he was only 1,60m, it felt like he was much closer to a 2,8m. He took his place behind the stand. '' Take your seats—let's begin.'' He saide with the kindest smile will we stared at him in awe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: (Retsu's POV)**

It has been 3 months since Nagisa started teaching this class and I still can't hit the squirt. Siting on my desk, I watch as 3 of the guys go at the tech with no clue on how to land one on him. Their fists swing and miss their target till the bell rings and they all go back to their seats.

 _Flash Back_

It was the first day while we were still in a state of shock because of his unexpected and seaming impossible actions when he started to introduce himself and laid down the rules for the class.

Once the bell rings, you will put all of your attention into the lesson.

You will show the same respect to me that you want to be shone and I will adjust according to your attitude.

I will do my best to not give you homework but I expect you to study in your free time.

You will treat your colleges with the respect they deserve.

If you are able to beat me at hand to hand combat before class starts, you will be excused from school for the rest of the day with no penalties and no one will find out about your absents.

By the time he had finished his speech, we had snapped out of aware unpresente state of mind and everyone started asking questions. They were amazed and wanted to know how he had beaten me because none of them had been able to do it in one on one. Participating in class for the first time since they were in middle school. I watched them for a will then got up angrily calling the high schoolers traitors and storming out of the compound.

I came back later that evening to retrieve the backpack that I had forgotten in class when I saw the tiny blue haired person on the ground surrounded by cleaning products. He was trying to clean the graffiti we had done, but to no avail. I stared for a while at him then went toward were I had left my bag. I grabbed it and headed towards the bluet.

'' _It's no us you know.''_

'' _What is?''_

'' _What your trying to do. We won't warm up to you just because you want us to. We've met way too many teacher to fall for it.''_

'' _You know, you remind me of a friend of min. He didn't trust teacher's either.''_

'' _So what?''_

'' _Well, one day, he met a teacher that he learned to trust and that teacher inspired me.''_

'' _Why should I car?''_

'' _Well you see. I don't want us to be friends and I don't care if once you graduate you forget I exist. All I want is to give this class a chance to appreciate themselves more just like that person did for me.''_

'' _Well give up! Just like that gratify, no matter how much you scrub, there are some things that can never be considered right in this society and will be thrown away by it.''_

'' _Then it isn't them that should change for society, but society to change for them. All I am her to do is to polish you so you reach your best selves and be able to face it.''_

I sighed, exasperated by his persistence, and leafed the room to head home, upset at my failure to convince him to quite. The next day, expecting the worst, I opened the door and saw that the class room was spotless, not a single paint mark. All the desks and chairs were placed in an orderly fashion, you could see through the windows unlike before and the teach was sleeping on one of the desks in the middle of the room. He hadn't gone home at all that night and by the look of the bangs under his eyes, he hadn't slept much either. I was completely and utterly choked. Maybe, just maybe, this was finally a teacher that would feel like he was aware teacher and not sum scum looking to make easy money.

 _End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Retsu's POV)**

Class starts and revise what we had learned the previous day when a question popped into my head and I was over rune by my own curiosity.

'' _Hey teach…''_

'' _Yes, what is it Retsu?''_

'' _What was your teacher like. You said how he inspired you, but didn't go into detail.''_

'' _What an interesting question. If I were to make a brief description… Oh, I got it. I class, we sometimes called him: The octopus of the idiotic perverted chicken.''_

The whole class started laughing and as Nagisa tells me not to interrupt the lesson without raising my hand. Inbarest, I look down as he continues class when I hear the shattering of glass and instinctively bring my attention bake to the front. I stared in horror as I see one of the windows completely destroyed and the teacher hit with what seemed to be a very small needle. He suddenly drops to the flor leaving us in a state of panic.

 **Nagisa's POV**

I continue the lesson after warning Retsu to stop interrupting at his leajure when I hear glass breaking and something hits my left shoulder. Looking to the area of impact, I quickly take the needle out and fall to the ground my body temporarily immobilized. Once I manage to calm down, which didn't take to long, I yell at the students telling them to get down. Removing a panel from the flooring, I take out a small hand gun that I had hide there in case of such an event. Although, I hoped that I would never have to use it.

In my mind, the students were relatively out of danger judging by the angle of the shot and the ammo they used. However, just in case, I check to see if they had taken my warning to hart. Relived, I us the stand as a shield wen a volley of siring's is launched into the room. Peking my head out, I try finding the perpetrator. He was in a tree about 20 meters away. I am for one of the weaker branches attempting to make him fall under his own weight.

 _Dam I missed_ , I muter to myself wishing that I had practiced shouting more with Ryûnosuke and Rinka. I am again and this time my bullet hits its mark making the man brutally fall to the ground. Telling everyone to stay put, I run out of class and towards the courtyard where I find my attacker unconscious. Covering him up with a piece of fabric, start slowly dragging him towards the class.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Nagisa's POV**

I dragged the heavy man all the way to the class room trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible when I finally reach my destination and sigh in relief thanking the gods that no one noticed anything suspicious. On the way, one of the other teacher asked about the commotion and told them that we were watching an movie on the old west and the students got a little to ryaled up. Thank goodness they believed. I don't know what I would have done she had pressed the subject.

I quickly open the door and lock it behind me so that we wouldn't get any unwanted disturbances. Uncovering the man I open a drawer from inside the stool and take the rope and duke tape to ty up my prisoner.

Taking out my phone, I start dialing a number I thought I would never have to us. It was an untraceable, unhackeble link that Ritsu created in case of emergencies. The device rings a few times and the internet superstar appeared.

 _Ritsu, I need you to link all of class E together. It's a level 3 emergency_. I say with a serious face.

 _Right, I understand. I'll get everyone on this line. Give me five minutes._

 _Thank you very much._ I bow to the phone which must have seemed weird to the spectators that were still processing.

She disappeared from the screen and I headed towards my attacker that was lying unconscious on the ground. I cheque him for anything other than his main sniping gun that could be portentously dangerous. He has three daggers and a phone. Then, I headed towards his main weapon that I had placed further away on the ground when the student's started pestering me to explain what had just happened. I don't blame them for being so curious and filled with adrenaline but know was not the time.

Standing there awkwardly, I try to calm them down when voices started coming from the phone and I urge them to sit at their spots. They refused and I had to promise to explain everything to them. Satisfied, they all went back to their spots allowing me to go to my device and put it on speaker.

I can instantly hear the worried voices of my friends as they too throw a series of questions and nit giving me a chance to respond. _'' Everyone shut it and let him explain!''_ the familiar voice of my good friend spoke out and it suddenly went silent.

 _Thank you Karma_ , I say with a sigh of relief.

 _Tell us what happened,_ he exclaims with a ton of authority.

 _Right!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Nagisa's**

 _Right!_

I shay loudly almost saluting to the phone but I stop knowing that I'd look stupid. I regain my composure and begin explaining.

Today, at approximately 2:30 pm, I was sniped by an unknown enemy in the middle of one of my classes. He was using darts instead of real ammo so they were probably trying to take me alive but they did have real ammo as bake up so I can't be sur.

Wait, you were in the middle of class?

Yes

Does that mean they're there with you right now?

Yes, I say hesitantly.

Well are they ok? Did anything happen to them?

Their perfectly fine other than a bit of shock. However, I think that they deserve an explanation.

Agreed. But we must tread carefully.

What I suggest I to pair up for the next couple of days. It's most likely that it was an isolated incident but we shouldn't let aware guard down.

Everyone came to an agreement and the transition ended. I thank Ritsu for her help and worn here to be wary of hackers then turn my phone of. A few moments later, the final bell rings and I rapidly head to the principal's office to inform him of what had just transpired.

I knock once out of respect and then proceed to enter. I explain the situation to principle Asano. After being bombarded by the media because of the Coro sensei incident, he decided to start from scratch and is now the humble principal of a small rundown institution. He agreed to let us proceed with aware plan but warned me that if something like that happened again, I would have to quite my position as a teacher.

Thanking him for his help, I head to the front entrance were Karma was already waiting for me. I hand over the prisoner to one of his subordinates and enter the black armored limousine. Glancing bake towards the building, I see my students watching me depart and wave before lifting the window up as we depart.

I sight contemplating on the exhausting day I had as I slowly drift away into darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Karma's POV

HUH! I had to leave in the middle of a meeting because some jakeass decided to target Nagisa. How dare he attack him after all this time? Hasn't he been through enough already! I looked to the passenger seat beside me and see that the shrimp fell asleep. Dam! I wanted to ask him a few questions. Never mind. I'll have to content myself with shoving as many spices as I can in his face. Let's see. I have jalapenos, chili peppers, wasabi, mustard, ghost peppers…

We finally got to my place and I carefully picked up Nagisa. Inside my apartment, I gently set him down in one of my guest bed rooms as to not wake him up. After closing the door, I went to vent my frustrations on that stupid sniper. Just thinking about what I'm going to do to him brings a sociopathic smile bake to my face.

Nagisa's POV

The next day, I slowly walked through the busy corridors desperately trying to ignore the silent stares I was getting from Karma. Feeling the dark aura forming behind me, I quickened my pace trying to get out of his sight. We finally reached room 37 and I quickly reach for the door knob when I remembered what happened yesterday and start thinking on what I should do.

 _Karma, could you please wait here so that I can calm the students down before introducing you? Pleas!_ I said with begging eyes.

Hey you're the teach now. But don't keep me waiting too long or I might just get bored and send a picture of you in a dress to every person in your class.

You wouldn't. No never mind. You most certainly would.

With that out of the way, I enter the class to start the day wishing that yesterday never happened. Of course, my fantasies where cut short when I was suddenly overrun with yells a pone yells a pone arguments a pone more yells of questions on why the class was sniped on.

Quiet down and take you're seats pleas. I said only to be completely ignored.

Please take you're seats, I repeat.

After trying to calm them down a couple of times I snapped and let my bloodlust out

Shut up and sit down so I can explain! I yelled at everyone and they instantly went quiet and glued their buts to their seats allowing me some room to breathe.


End file.
